


You Found Me

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), References to Supernatural (TV), Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: Reader is taken hostage by Crowley and he forces her to be someone she never knew she was.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, sam x reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You woke with a quick, loud breath that filled your lungs. Your head pounded. Your eyes felt like they were made of sand. You felt cold and dirty. All of your muscles ached, and your feet and hands felt numb. Where were you? You raised your hand to rub your forehead and hear the jangling sound of chains. Alert filled your mind, and you quickly sat up, looking around frantically. It looked like a basement. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating some of the room. Concrete floors and walls with small windows that were covered in chipping black paint. Both of your hands and feet were chained to the floor. Panic consumed you as your breathing quickened, and a cold sweat covered your skin. Your stomach felt sour, and your hands began to shake. How did you get here? You looked over your body once more; you were still in the clothes you wore out with your friend. When was that? Last night? Is it still night? How long have you been here? What happened?

48 hours earlier

You busted into your house on Friday night. You quickly shed all your clothes, leaving a trail into your bedroom. You just needed a night out—a night where you didn’t feel the weight of the world on your shoulders. Where you could smile and feel it touch your eyes, you pulled on new underwear as well as your favorite skirt that hid the little roll below your belly button nicely. You grabbed your push up bra and slipped on a crop top that showed off the girls nicely. Checking your makeup in the mirror, you added more blush and swiped on some lipstick. Determining your hair was good enough after running your fingers through it, you slid your feet into a pair of black boots. You looked in the mirror and shrugged “good enough,” you thought to yourself. Your phone buzzed, grabbing it, you saw the text from your best friend.

“Let's get it!” She said.

“On my way, whoever gets there first has to have a drink waiting for the other.” You typed back.

“I’m already here; I’ll order you a drink.” Grabbing your purse, you flew out the door and practically ran to the bar. When you walked in, the smell of beer hit your nose. Finding your friend, you sat down on the barstool; she grabbed your hand and sent you a wide smile. You took a long sip from your drink and let the cold alcohol warm your insides. 

The beginning of the night passed pretty uneventfully; you and your friend laughed and drank for what felt like hours. A man approached you; there was something about him that you didn’t like. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but he seemed untrustworthy. You always had an excellent read on people; you could almost always guess what they were feeling, thinking, experiencing. This guy…was just blank.

“Hello.” He said in an accent. British? Irish? You couldn’t quite tell. He was staring at you. His eyes were peering into yours with some strange feeling. Desperation, maybe?

“Hi.” Your friend said with a shy smile. Shit. She was drunk, and she got chatty with just about anyone when she was drunk.

“I think you and I need to talk.” He said to you, completely ignoring your friend.

“I don’t think we do.” You said. His eyes narrowed, and you suddenly felt vulnerable. Exposed. You sat up straighter and tried to give him your most confident glare.

“Very well, Y/N.” How did he know your name? Maybe he heard your friend say it? Something was wrong. He walked away, and you stood up abruptly.

“I need to leave.” You said to your friend. She looked up at you while the straw from her drink was still in her mouth.

“No, come on! That guy was just creepy, don’t let it get to you.” She pleaded, pulling on your arm lightly.

“Sorry, hun. I gotta get out of here.” You hugged her and wished her safe passage home. She nodded and told you to text her when you got home. You quickly dashed out of the bar glancing back at the man who approached you to make sure he was still there and not following you. His back was to you, and you quickly walked into the night. You were almost home; you could see your house. Relief washed through you as you reached your hand into your bag for your keys. Your head was down for maybe a second, and when you looked up, he was in front of you. You gasped and tried to turn.

“Sorry, love.” He grabbed your arm and snapped his fingers, and then everything was black.

Present time

You remembered the bar—him approaching you and wanting to talk. Him knowing your name.

“Oh my god.” You said out loud to the empty room. You reached your hand to your chest and began to cry. Bending your legs into your chest, you put your forehead on your knees and tried to breathe through it all. You stayed like that for some amount of time until you heard noises. Picking your head up, you listened closely. The door opened, and the man from the bar walked in.

“Please know that I did not want to do chain you up, but I do not know how powerful you are. My name is Crowley, and I need your help. If you help me, you can leave, and you will never see me again.” What was he talking about? Help him with what? Powerful?

“I don’t understand. What do you need my help with?” You said, feeling the rawness in your voice.

“I need you to track someone for me and then tell me what they are planning to do to me.” He said, his face blank, you still couldn’t feel anything from him, and it was really starting to bother you.

“I really don’t understand what you want me to do. I don’t know how to track people.” You shook your head; you were so confused.

“Of course you can.” He said with a nod of his head. He walked over to you, and you quickly scooted back to the wall and curled yourself into a ball. He raised his hands in the air to show you he wouldn’t hurt you and placed a photo on the floor.

“I’ll leave you to it. If you need help, I’m just a scream away.” With that, he walked out the heavy door, and he was gone again. You waited until you couldn’t hear anything and moved over to the photograph. You picked it up and looked at it. It was a woman; she had red curly hair and strong cheekbones. She had on heavy eye makeup and lipstick.

“Who are you?” You questioned the picture. You ran your fingers lightly over the picture and closed your eyes. Sighing heavily, you put the picture down and crossed your legs in front of you. Your skin was numb from the cold. You felt dirty and uncomfortable. Your stomach groaned, and you put a hand over it, trying to forget about your hunger. You should not have focused on your body; your sudden awareness of your thirst was almost unbearable. Taking breaths, you tried to forget about it, but you couldn’t now. You were so thirsty. The door burst open again, and your headshot up.

“How did we do?” Crowley said.

“Please, may I just have some water? I am so thirsty.” You pleaded with him, almost getting on to your knees.

“Depends; how did we do?” He said, clearly getting angry. You stared at him.

“I looked at the picture. She’s pretty.” You said, just wanting to tell him anything. “Please, I need water.”

“Pretty?!” His voice shot up an octave. “I know she is pretty! Where is she? What is she planning? That’s what I asked!” He was yelling. You cowered away from him. You were so confused. How could you possibly tell him where this woman was and what she was planning?

“Why do you think I can do these things? Why do you think I can find this woman just from her picture?” You were trying to remain calm, but your panic was evident in your voice.

“Because, my dear, you are one of the most powerful creatures on this planet. You can find someone no matter how many warding’s they put up. No matter how many spells they cast. You, my dear, can tell me exactly what she is thinking, feeling, planning. You are the last empath alive.” He said, walking closer to you.

“You have the wrong person. I am just a girl. I can’t do anything special. I grew up normal and have always been just normal. I work a normal job and live a normal life. Please, let me go; I can’t do what you are asking me to.” You were begging now. On your knees, hands clasped together in front of you. There were tears in your eyes, and you were staring at him.

“I can get it out of you.” He promised.

“What?” Your voice was breathy. He grabbed you and slammed you against the wall. Your head hit the wall, and a shout of pain left your lips. He snapped his fingers again, and now your arms were splayed out wide chained to the wall. Your feet were now free, and there was a bar around your waist.

“No! Don’t leave me like this! I am not what you think I am! I am just a normal person. Please. Please. Please. Let me go. Please…” Your voice trailed off as you kept saying “please” over and over again, your head falling. Crowley walked out and slammed the door.

You woke again to the door opening. You lifted your head to look at Crowley; he was holding a cup in his hands. Your mouth instantly began to water at the prospect of something to drink.

“I brought you something to drink.” He said with a wicked grin.

“Thank you.” You said, not wanting to anger him further. He walked over to you and placed his hand on the back of your head, pulling back slightly. The liquid entered your mouth, and you instantly knew it wasn’t water. Your eyes widened, and you tried to turn your head, but Crowley’s grip tightened on your hair.

“Drink.” He commanded. You really had no other choice, to be honest. You gulped at the liquid that did actually end up quenching your thirst. “I read about your kind. Empaths, you're supposed to be extinct. As in gone, so why are you alive? What makes you so special?” There was apparent hate in his voice.

“I am not this thing you think I am. I have never heard of an empa-“ You were cut off by your breath catching in your throat. Your head lolled back, and a light began to emit from your fingers. Your body began to buzz, and a scream tore from your throat. Your head fell forward again, and your body went still. Crowley stood there, thinking he added too much hemlock to the potion. He glanced at the cup then back to you. Your head picked up, and your eyes were a shining violet.

“What the hell did you do to me?” You almost screamed. He stepped towards you and released you from your chains. You fell to the floor in front of him.

“I unleashed you.” He smiled. He grabbed the photo and handed it to you once more. “Now, tell me where she is.” You took the photo and once again ran your fingers over the face, closing your eyes. Almost instantly, you were in what looked like a hotel room; you looked around, confused as to how you could be here. You glanced out the window and gasped at the sight. You were looking directly at the space needle. Then you heard a voice, and you turned around.

“Potens est autem videtis me quia ego servus tuus.” She spoke over an old book. It was her for sure; she had a book laid out along with herbs, bones, and what looked like blood.

“Seattle. She’s in Seattle.” You said to Crowley.

“What is she planning?”

“She’s speaking in Latin, I think…and she has a book an old book. I see blood and bones.” You began to describe what you were seeing.

“I don’t care what you see!” Crowley spat. “What do you feel?”

“I don’t feel anything!” You glanced at her once again, and then you felt it. Hate. It poured out of every bone in her body. “Wait, I feel hate. Strong hate for a family member. I feel excited like I know something good is about to happen. I feel the heat? Like I’m standing too close to a fire. I feel trapped. I feel alone.” You said quickly.

“Thank you,” Crowley said to you. Just then, her eyes snapped to yours, and you knew she knew. You gasped and closed your eyes. When you opened them again, you were back with Crowley.

“She knows about me.” You said.

“Bloody hell.” That was all Crowley said back.

Roweena sat in front of the book of the damned, speaking in Latin. She had the whole plan ready; she would finally get rid of Fergus once and for all. She would trick him and then trap him, cage him at the bottom of the deepest pit of hell.

“See me powerful one, I am your servant,” she spoke in Latin over the book. Excitement filled her body, as well as the burning hate that always sat in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she felt a presence. An out of place soul. Roweena looked directly at the place where she felt the light coming from, and then it was gone.

“Bullocks.” She said. She grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Yeah?” Said the voice.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Roweena?”

“I need you and your brother's help. My son is trying to kill me…again.”

“What would you like us to do?”

“Find him. I think he’s working with someone very powerful. Someone who probably doesn’t want to be with him.”

“No.”

“I will owe you.”

“Rowe-“ Roweena looked down at the phone. “Roweena,” Dean said, “Fine, we will find him.”

“Dean!” Sam shouted.

“Grand. I’ll be waiting.”

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam said. “Why did you tell her, yes?”

“You heard her. He is holding someone powerful hostage; that does not sound like a good thing to me.” Sam sighed and ran his hand down his face.

“Fine. Where do we start?”

“I’ll call Cas,” Dean said.

About a half-hour later, the boys summoned Crowley to the bunker.

“You boys know I have a phone, right?” He mocked.

“Who are you holding?” Sam asked him, his jaw set.

“Ah, mother.”

“Yeah, mother.” Dean spat. “Who are you holding?”

“Would you like to meet her? She is quite pretty.” Crowley offered.

“Um…yes,” Dean said.

“Too bad. She has served her purpose; I will be rid of her soon.” Crowley said. All three men audibly groaned.

You were in the basement, chained again. Crowley hadn’t been by in a while, and you decided to test out these new powers. You focused on his face and closed your eyes. Suddenly you found yourself in a large room surrounded by books. It looked like a library, but different. You heard noises and walked in their direction. Crowley was chained to a table with three men standing around him. One had short brown hair and green eyes; he felt PISSED. There was also a man in a trench coat and a suit. He had short dark brown hair and the bluest eyes you had ever seen. You couldn’t get a feel off of him, just like that night in the bar with Crowley.

“What are you up to, Crowley?” This man asked, his voice was deep.

“Nothing.” Crowley lied.

“Bullshit.” The third man spoke. You looked at him now. He had long brown hair that fell in waves to his shoulders. He had a pointed nose and a strong jaw. He was tall. Like…tall tall. He felt pissed too, but there was something else there…the need to prove himself. You walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

“Help me.” You whispered and sent him mental images of where you were trapped.

“Sam?” The man with the green eyes asked, clearly worried. You took your hand off his shoulder, and Sam quickly blinked and looked shocked. He grabbed green eyes and blue eyes and dragged them into the hallway.

“What happened?” Green eyes asked.

“I don’t know, Dean. One moment I was just standing there, and then I felt this…presence, and I heard a woman whisper “help me,” and then I saw all these images of a basement.”

“Who the hell does Crowley have?”

“No idea, but it felt powerful. Extremely powerful.” Sam said. Then he busted back into the room and rammed Crowley against the wall. You didn’t know if you could help, but you wanted to try. You walked over to Crowley and touched his shoulder.

“Tell him.” You said. Nothing happened. Ok, one limitation.

“Moose, I know you wanna save the girl. She is rather pretty, but she’s mine now.” He said, staring into Sam’s eyes.

“Sam!” Dean yelled. “Cas has got an idea.” Sam let go of Crowley and walked into the hallway with the two men. That’s when it hit you. You touched Crowley’s shoulder again and searched his mind. That’s when you saw the front of the building. You raced towards Sam once again.

“I might be able to track her power,” Cas said. You reached up and touched Sam’s shoulder again, sending him the image of the building.

“Holy hell. This is absolutely insane.” Sam said, looking around for you.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I know where she is!” Sam said, already running towards the door. Dean grabbed Crowley and him, and Cas escorted him towards the door as well.

You shot yourself back into your body and waited. You dozed off a few times and woke to the sound of the door swinging open again. Sam walked in, and his eyes fell on you for the first time.

“Oh my god.” He said. He ran towards you and started undoing your chains, catching you before you fell to the ground. He gathered you into his arms and picked you up bridal style.

“You found me.” You choked out. “Thank you.” And the last thing you remember before blackness overtook you once again is looking up into Sam’s dimpled smile.


	2. You Found Me Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Dean, Sam, and Cas try to understand who are you are and what you are capable of.

“Dean!” Dean turned around and saw Sam running through the halls of the warehouse. He was carrying a girl; she looked pretty beat up, she was covered in dirt, her hair was a mess, and blood was on her shirt.

“Is she…” Dean let his voice trail off.

“She’s alive. I’ve got her, Dean, it’s her.” Sam said with a short nod. “She’s got a head injury; there’s dried blood.”

“Let’s get outta here, get her to Cas,” Dean said with a flick of his head. The boys carried you to the car and moved Crowley to the front seat. Sam scooted all the way against the door and laid you on top of him, so your back was against his chest. Cas sat next to him so he could heal the injury to your head. Cas touched your forehead, and his eyes widened at the feeling of the power coming off of you.

“She could heal herself; there really is no need,” Crowley mumbled, clearly to piss off the boys.

“Cut the shit, Crowley. Who is she?” Dean said.

“She’s an empath.” Said Cas.

“A what?” Sam asked as he bunched up his coat to use as a pillow for you, so your head stopped bouncing so much.

“They have been extinct for almost 100 years, until now, of course.”

“So, what is an empath?” Dean asked, eyeing the backseat through the rearview mirror.

“They are ancient creatures. They aren’t bad per se. However, they are extremely powerful, so they were hunted by everything: demons, angels, hunters, even monsters hunted them. They can pass into others' minds completely undetected, they can’t read minds, but they can see mental images that the other person has seen. They are also highly perceptive to the emotions of others, hence the name empath. They can read a person who they are as a person and what they are feeling. These feelings, though, are not like humans; they can tell what a person is thinking based on what they are feeling. A very powerful one can also project feelings onto others, make them feel whatever they want. This also means they can project their feelings as a weapon or a shield, which is also why Crowley says she can heal herself.” Castiel explained.

“Ok, but why were they so hated by everyone?” Sam asked at the same moment Dean hit a bump, you slid slightly, and Sam had to grab your waist to pull you tighter against him.

“Because they can go into your mind, you bloody fool,” Crowley said loudly. “Castiel, Y/N, that’s her name; she was also able to astral project while conscious. All she needed was the image of the person she was trying to get to.” Crowley said.

“That is almost unheard of,” Castile said, looking at you, his brow furrowed.

“That must be how she got into the bunker without any of us seeing her,” Sam said, trying to make sense of all this. You groaned and shifted in Sam’s arms. “Hey, it’s ok, your ok, I’ve got you.” He tried to soothe you as best he could. Your eyes rolled, and for a second, Sam thought you were going to come out of it, but you let out a long breath and fell back into unconsciousness. Dean pulled up to the bunker and undid the chains on Crowley.

“I don’t want to see you go near her again,” Dean said to him.

“Scouts honor.” Crowley agreed before disappearing. Cas helped Sam get you out of the car; Sam carried you into the bunker and put you in the spare room. He stood at the end of your bed and contemplated taking your shoes off to make you more comfortable but decided against it. Sam then got a bowl of water and a washcloth. He dribbled the water into your mouth with the washcloth; you responded by swallowing. Sam didn’t want you to choke, so he stopped and decided to get you a glass of water for when you woke up. He rubbed the dirt and dried blood off your forehead, and checked any open skin for more injuries. Your wrists were pretty torn up, so he went and got some gauze to wrap them up. You still didn’t stir by the time he was done, so he reluctantly left you and went to his room to hopefully catch some shut-eye.

———————————————————————————————————–

Your eyes slowly opened, and you came back into consciousness. Everything that had happened came rushing back, the bar, the basement, Crowley, and Sam. You looked around at your surroundings. You were on a bed that felt oddly comfortable, the walls were a muted nude tone, and there were no windows. Your mouth was so dry it almost hurt. You turned your head and saw the glass of water; picking it up, you smelt it, not noticing anything. You gulped the water down, forgetting to breathe for a moment, but it wasn’t enough. As you looked back at the glass, you noticed your wrists wrapped in gauze, “Sam,” you said to yourself with a smile as you lightly touched your bandaged wrists. You got up and slowly looked into the hallway, “where the hell am I?” you thought as you looked around. It was chilly and concrete, large and sturdy. Your fingers grazed the walls as you walked, trying to find a source of water. You touched a door and thought about knocking but decided against it. Turning a corner, you saw a large table that lit up, wait, you remembered being here. You looked to your right and saw the library you came to that night. You walked up the steps and started to look at the books, interest overpowering your thirst.

“Hello.” A deep voice said behind you. You jumped slightly and turned around. The man with blue eyes (you think his name was Cas) stood on the last step of the library, clearly trying not to frighten you. He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were squinted slightly, telling you he wasn’t sure how to feel about you.

“Hi, I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t; I do not sleep. My name is Castiel; I am an angel of the lord.” He said calmly.

“Did you just say….angel?”

“Yes, I am an angel. It comes as a shock to most humans.” He said, still calm as ever.

“Can’t imagine why.” You said as a joke.

“Probably because it is a difficult subject for humans to understand. Many humans do not see angels.” He said, his brow furrowing.

“Sorry I was joking.” You said with a smile.

“Right, I often misinterpret jokes.” You gave him an understanding smile.

“If you are an angel, then what is Crowley?”

“Crowley is a demon. Specifically, the king of hell.”

“King of hell?!” You said back, your eyebrows shooting up.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” That was all you could say back. “Castiel, do you know what I am?” You asked, hopefully.

“Yes, you are an empath. From what I have heard, a very powerful one at that.” He said, finally walking closer to you.

“I have never had powers before; I was just a normal girl living a normal life.” You said, staring down at your hands.

“I do not know what happened; all I know is I can feel the power coming off of you, and it is extreme.” You were beginning to gather that Castiel didn’t have much of a bedside manner.

“Right. So empaths, what are they supposed to be able to do?” You asked him, glancing into his eyes. He gave you the same description he gave the boys in the car. “Oh my god. How can this be? I feel so confused.” You said, running your fingers through your hair, quickly stopping once you realized how knotty your hair was.

“I know, we will figure it out. Sam and Dean are hunters. They will stop at nothing to help you understand; you will be safe with them.”

“I don’t want to stay here; I just want to go home and forget all this ever happened.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Dean said, walking into the library. “I’m sorry, I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but you aren’t safe right now. One of us will take you home and get whatever you need, but you will have to stay here with us. At least until we can get this all sorted out.”

“But-“

“You may be in danger.” He said, looking into your eyes. “Let me, Cas, and Sammy protect you for a little bit. Besides, I am sure there is some kind of lore on empaths in this bunker somewhere.” He said, gesturing to the books around you. You could feel the sincerity in him, he really wanted to protect you, but you could also feel that he wanted to keep you here if something went wrong. In case you were something he needed to take care of.

“Ok.” You said, defeated, your shoulders slumping slightly.

“Good, now I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. You like waffles?” Dean asked.

“Love them.” You said. “Do you mind if I shower?”

“Not at all. We do not have any girl clothes, but I’m sure we can find you something. Come with me.” He said, motioning you to follow him. You two walked silently into a large room with a washer and dryer. “Here.” He said, pulling out a large flannel, a pair of sweat pants, and a pair of socks. “This is literally all we have.” He said with an apologetic look.

“As long as I can warm up and not be in this skirt anymore.” You said, taking the clothes from him. “These are perfect, thank you.” You said, looking into his green eyes. Dean then showed you to the bathroom, and where Sam kept his shampoo with a boyish grin, he then left you alone.

You shed all your clothes and quickly got under the warm water. Standing under the spray, your emotions came rushing to you in flood. Your hands began to shake, and your stomach felt sour again. Tears fell freely down your face as you mourned for everything you were giving up. Your friends, your job, your house. All the things that made you, you slowly slipped away, and what was left scared the hell out of you. This powerful being that you were supposed to be made you nervous and sad. Scared and alone. With as many times as you had been told how “powerful” you were in the last couple of days, you had never felt so tiny, so weak, so vulnerable. Letting yourself feel all of these emotions was cleansing in itself. You washed your hair and body, watching the dirt and blood spin around the drain. Then you took a deep breath and got out of the shower. Putting on the flannel first, you laughed at how long it was on you. Putting on comfortable clothes made you feel a lot better, warmer, more at home. You walked out of the bathroom and almost collided with Sam.

“Sorry!” He said, grasping your shoulders.

“It’s ok.” You said with a small smile, looking into his hazel eyes.

“I see Dean found you some clothes to wear; want me to wash your other ones?” Sam offered.

“No, those I would like to burn.” You said with a chuckle.

“We can take care of that,” Sam said, laughing with you.

“Dean’s making waffles, and I haven’t eaten in who knows how long.” You said, following the smell to the kitchen.

“Right, of course,” Sam said, walking with you. You could feel his sincerity, the same as his brother’s. However, unlike his brother, he trusted you. He wanted what was best for you.

“Thank you, Sam.” You said, gesturing to your wrists. “For finding me and for helping me.” He smiled at you could feel the relief wash over him.

“No problem. The gauze got wet in the shower. I can change it if you want, after breakfast.”

“That might be good.” You glanced back to his eyes.

“Good.” He said with a quick nod of his head. The two of you walked into the kitchen, and Dean immediately handed you both a plate stacked high with waffles. Once you saw the food and the smell hit your nose, you couldn’t help yourself. You sat down at the table and shoveled the food in your face. Sam got you another glass of water; you drank it down in one gulp. He quickly poured you more, getting a pitcher and putting it on the table. Dean put down a plate of bacon on the table, and you had to restrain yourself from grabbing the whole thing and putting your face in it. In the middle of you shoving your food in your face, the flannel hanging loosely over your body moved and exposed your birthmark. Castiel reached forward and moved your shirt to the side slightly. You grabbed his hand and looked at him, confused.

“I’m sorry, but you have the mark of a witch.” He said. Sam and Dean stopped eating and looked at your chest.

“It’s just a birthmark.” You said, trying to move away.

“No, no, it’s not.” Dean agreed with Cas.

“Do you have any family?” Sam asked politely.

“No, I’m an only child, and my parents died in a car accident when I was 16. I have been on my own ever since.” You explained.

“We have to call Roweena,” Sam said with a sigh.

“Well…shit,” Dean mumbled back.

———————————————————————————————————–

After breakfast, Sam called Roweena.

“Hello, Sam,” She answered.

“Roweena, we need you to come here and help us.”

“What? Heavens no.” She quickly snapped.

“The girl, the one Crowley sent to spy on you. She’s an empath.” There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

“Dear God, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Roweena’s on her way should be here this evening,” Sam said, turning towards all of you. “I’ll start looking into the lore on empaths. There has to be something here.”

“I’ll help you. I want to learn as much as I can.” You said, walking over to Sam. He nodded towards you as you both walked over to the library.

“Here, let me change your bandages first,” Sam said, walking out of the library and coming back with fresh gauze, a towel, and some antibacterial gel. He knelt in front of you and slowly removed the old gauze; it was still wet and starting to itch. He took the towel and gently wiped at your wrists to remove the excess water. The touch of his hot skin on yours was sending you into overdrive. His feelings were all rushing to you, stress, fear, anger, but lingering at the bottom was hope. Burning bright like a beacon, hope. Sam rubbed the gel over your wrists and gently wrapped them again with the bandages.

“Thank you.” You said, finding his eyes as he gathered everything.

“Anytime.” He gave you a nod and sat across from you at the table in the library. The two of you looked into almost every book you could get your hands on and found a few things. The lore was basically an overview of what Cas had already told you. Dead end.

You both fell back against the chairs. You rubbed your eyes as Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sam.” You broke the silence. He looked up at you. “Can we go to my house so I can get some clothes that fit?” You asked.

“Sure, we aren’t finding anything new here anyway.” You both got up and got into the impala. The hour-long drive to your house was devoted to small talk. You asked questions about the bunker, about how they became hunters, about how they know an angel. Sam was forthcoming, he answered what you asked, and you could feel he was truthful. He asked you more simple questions about where you went to college, what you did for a living, and how old you were. You pulled up to your house, and you got out, running up the stairs and getting the spare key from under the potted plant. You and Sam walked into your home.

Sam thought your home was quaint, homey, cozy. The whole house smelt like you felt like you. Warm and pure. You ran into your room and grabbed a suitcase out of your closet, and began filling it with clothes. You brushed past Sam to go into the bathroom to grab your toiletries and makeup. Walking back into your room, Sam saw you pause as you grabbed a jewelry box. You ran your hands over it, smiling slightly before you placed it into the suitcase as well. You threw in shoes, deodorant, and a few other sprays that Sam didn’t recognize. You closed the suitcase and looked at him. Sam found himself staring into your y/e/c on more than one occasion.

“Ok, I’m ready.” You said, grabbing your pillows off the bed. “Actually, wait. I want my blankets.” You said, walking over to a wicker basket near your couch, grabbing about 5 fuzzy throw blankets. Sam smiled to himself. He grabbed your suitcase as you balanced your blankets and pillows in your arms. You loaded the car and started the drive home. This drive was filled with more serious conversation.

“How are you feeling? About everything, I mean.” Sam asked you, looking at you out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m so scared, Sam. How do I step into this role? I am just a girl. I feel so alone.” You said, looking at your hands in your lap. You could feel Sam’s heart aching for you. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. If it helps, I know what it feels like to have “powers.” He said with air quotes. “I used to have visions; I know what you mean when you say you feel alone. Just know that Dean, Cas, and I, will do anything to help you. You don’t have to feel alone, not with me around.”

“Thank you, Sam.” You said, looking at his profile as he drove you back to the bunker.

——————————————————————————————————–

The heavy iron door opened, and you and Sam stepped inside. You looked around now, realizing that you never asked where you were.

“Hey, Sam, can you tell me about this place?” Sam smiled at you as you placed all your stuff in the spare bedroom. Sam sat on your bed as you put your clothes in the dresser and told you all about the men of letters, the bunker, and how Sam and Dean came to live there.

“So, your grandfather came into the future, and now you live in an underground fortress?”

“Pretty much,” Sam said with a laugh. You laughed with him, and for the first time in a while, you felt your whole body laugh along too.

“Sam, Y/N!” You heard Dean’s voice calling you. “Roweena’s here.” The two of you left your room and walked into the library once again. You pulled on Sam’s sleeve and looked up at him. He looked down at you and gave you a reassuring look. 

“Come sit right here, dear,” Roweena said to you, motioning to the table. You could smell her fear; she was afraid of you. You sat down on the table and looked at her. She moved the flannel off of your birthmark and took in a breath.

“Ah, yes, you have been marked by a witch.” She said, nodding her head. “I can remove the spell if you would like.” She said, looking at Sam and Dean rather than you.

“Crowley already gave me some potion or something; I have my powers.” You said, looking at Roweena confused.

“Yes, he gave you something to release your powers, but until the mark is removed, you will not have full access to your abilities.”

“Oh, well, then take it off.”

“Hold on!” Sam jumped in. “Usually, this type of magic comes at a cost. Is there anything we need to worry about?” Sam asked, his jaw set.

“Well, if I remove the mark and she is not strong enough to hold her power, it could kill her, but that’s a wee chance,” Roweena said calmly.

“Um, what?” You raised your hand to your mark, covering it.

“Don’t worry, dear. I can feel how strong you are; you’ll be just fine.” Without a seconds delay, she moved your hand with hers and touched your mark; she began chanting in Latin. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and burning started on your chest. Your breathing quickened as you looked to the three men for help. Roweena muttered the final word, and your head flung back as a scream tore from your lips; Cas caught you before you fell back. Your breathing stopped, and your eyes stared straight ahead. No one moved; no one even blinked.

A breath filled your lungs as your eyes slammed shut. When they opened again, they were a glowing violet, and a light emitted from your chest and hands. Your back arched, and more screams left your throat; your whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames. Cas laid you flat on the table; Sam and Dean were just staring. Completely in awe. Roweena had her hand over her heart and was muttering protective spells. The light from your chest and hands began to dim slightly and then receded into you, your eyes went from violet to y/e/c, and the screaming stopped. You were sprawled out on the table, taking long, deep breaths, trying to calm down. You sat up and looked at all of them; worry was etched into all of their faces.

“It’s ok; I’m ok.” You said telling yourself more than them. You looked at them, really looked at them, and it all started coming to you. Everything they were feeling was rushing through your mind, even Cas. He wasn’t blank anymore; his feelings raced through your mind, the more you stared into his eyes. He was petrified, afraid of what you could do. He was also confused; he didn’t understand why you were so powerful. Dean was also incredibly scared; his feelings were pushing into you quick and hot. He was scared of what you may become; he was scared of you. Sam was completely in awe of you and everything that just happened. He was scared too, but not of you. He was afraid of what was coming after you, what he would do to protect you.

Roweena wasn’t staring at you anymore. She was quickly gathering her things and hurrying towards the door.

“Bye, boys!” She said over her shoulder, and about 5 seconds later, you heard the heavy door open and slammed shut.

“So, what now?” Dean was the first to speak.

“Got any alcohol?” You suggested.

“Oh, that, that I have plenty of.” Dean went and got some glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He poured you each a glass and passed them out. You chugged yours before anyone else could even get their glasses to their lips. You poured yourself another glass and decided to sip this one. The four of you calmed slightly as you all sipped the whiskey and ate the popcorn Dean made.

“Can one of you make me a fire? I would really like to burn the clothes I was kidnapped in.” You said, taking another long pull of your drink.

“Absolutely,” Sam responded with a smile.

Once the fire was made, you all sat around it, watching your clothes burn away to ash.

“Thank you.” You said, addressing all of them. “I appreciate everything you are doing for me. Suppose you hadn’t found me. I don’t know what would have happened.”

“We are going to figure this out, Y/N,” Dean spoke up. You could still feel the nervousness coming off of him. The fear, the apprehension of the unknown, but you could also feel his desire to help and that it often outweighed his fear.

“We will protect you,” Sam said, finishing for his brother. For the first time since your parents died, you felt like you had people who understood what it was like to feel heavy and consumed by the world. You believed Sam, Dean, and Cas would do anything for you, and at that moment, you realized you would do anything for them as well.


	3. You Found Me Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam, and Dean get to know each other better.

The next morning the four of you sat at the kitchen table eating bacon, eggs, and toast. Something was bothering you. You heard them talking but could only focus on the puzzle pieces falling into place in your head.

“You know what I don’t understand?” You were looking at the back wall, not really even registering the guys. “I was convinced it was a birthmark because my mom had the exact same one, and so did her parents. I came home crying from school when I was 12 because, in science class, we learned that the only family could have the same birthmarks, and I was convinced my grandparents were siblings. My mom assured me that it was because they were from the same small village, but I knew something she wasn’t telling me. They died when I was 14, on the same day, if you can believe that.” The boys were all looking at you, trying to understand what you were telling them. “Oh my god!” You said, standing up. “That’s it!” You raced from the kitchen into the library, where you started to grab the books you and Sam had looked at before. “I saw something yesterday, but it didn’t make any sense, so I ignored it.” You said, skimming through pages. “Here! ‘It is believed by some that empaths are still alive. They are not extinct, but only hiding.’ This is it! Don’t you see?” You asked, looking up at them.

“No,” Dean said bluntly.

“My grandparents were empaths too; they had my mom who was an empath, and then she married my dad, probably thinking she would be safe because he’s a human. She passed her abilities to me, and I turned out to be an empath too.”

“I think I’m starting to catch on,” Sam said.

“Please, share with the class,” Dean said, looking between the two of you.

“If you were a powerful being and your people were being hunted, systematically wiped out. You would try and do something to stop it, right?” You said, looking at Dean.

“Of course.” He said, the wheels in his head spinning.

“That’s exactly what they did. They gave up their powers by masking them with the mark of a witch. That way, they would be considered extinct, but they would actually be hiding in plain sight.” You said, talking with your hands now, your voice rising an octave.

“You not only get to live a life free of harm; you ensure the survival of the race,” Sam said, just as excited as you were.

“Exactly!” You said, pointing at him.

“Holy crap!” Dean said, getting excited too. “This all makes sense now!”

“It even makes sense why you’re so powerful,” Cas said, speaking for the first time.

“Wait. Why?” You asked, looking him in the eyes.

“You’re half-human.”

“Of course!” Sam said, looking at you.

“I don’t understand. Wouldn’t I be weaker, being half-human, only being half empath?” You asked Cas, your brow furrowing.

“No, when powerful beings have offspring with a human, that offspring is often the most powerful one of its kind. You could be the most powerful empath to live.” Cas explained. All the color drained from your face as your smile fell. Your eyes shifted away from them, and you began to cry; covering your face with your hands, you turned away from them. The three men looked at each other with wide eyes and confused expressions at your sudden mood change.

“I’m sorry. I just feel so lost in all of this, I always liked being highly perceptive to people and their emotions, but this is a lot. It’s all just so sudden.” You explained, facing them again, wiping your eyes. “I really am so grateful for all your help; I just feel like I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

Cas felt sorry for you, but he also felt helpless in the matter. You could sense him trying to search for the right words to say and always coming up empty. Dean felt sorry for you, too; his fear of you was waning, and you could tell part of him was starting to really like you. There was a part of him that understood where you were coming from. Understood the pressure to be someone you never wanted to be, feeling like everything rested on your shoulders. You gave him a small smile and felt relief wash away some of his nervousness. Sam, on the other hand, was a whole different story. You felt his complete understanding, his sorrow, his empathy. There was not a part of him that was scared of you; his mind was turning through all the emotions he had once felt. Feeling them right along with side you. You looked deep into his eyes, you could feel the apprehension of getting too close to you in him, but he looked right back. His hand came up to rest on yours, and you gasped as images filled your mind.

A girl screaming on a ceiling, blood across her stomach, flames surrounding her. Sam wakes up in a cold sweat, only to be lying next to the girl in bed. Fear and hatred coursing through our veins.

Sam crying, watching their apartment burn after it actually happened. Guilt consumed him, he knew what was going to happen, and he ignored it.

He’s older now, drinking blood and absolutely hating himself for it. Convincing himself, he is doing the right thing. Sadness and desperation filling his soul.

His eyes turning black as he kills someone. Violence and disgust pulsating out of him.

Sam’s face as he realizes he started the apocalypse. More guilt, anger, and fear are coming out of every part of him.

“I’m the least of any of you.” He says to Dean, self-loathing eating away at him.

Sam is jumping into a hole to save the world. Relief and peace were evident on his face.

You gasped again coming back into the room; you had fresh tears in your eyes; looking at Sam, you saw he did too.

“I’m so sorry, oh my god, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry.” You furiously tried to apologize. Sam cleared his throat and took a step back from you. He was upset. You looked at Dean and Cas; they were just staring at you, not understanding what happened. You apologized one more time before darting to your room. Closing the door, you fell on the bed and let the tears come. You were devastated; you felt the connection between you and Sam was so strong. So real. Now, it was over; he would never want to talk to you again, not after you jumped into his mind. You were also crying about what you saw. Sam had lived a hard life; you guessed Dean did too. Sympathy and remorse coursed through you as you cried for both of them, for their broken lives. You got up and grabbed the flannel Dean had given you; judging by its size, it was Sam’s. You tore the shirt you were wearing off and put on the flannel; inhaling his scent made you calm down a bit. Laying back down on the bed, you stared at the ceiling, wondering how you were ever going to get the courage to leave the room. You aren’t sure how long you laid there, but a knock on your door startled you. You could feel Sam through the door, feel his uneasiness about talking to you. You took a big breath and stood up, determined to fix this. Opening the door, you sent Sam a shy smile.

“Can I come in?” He asked softly. You were so afraid of crying again that you just nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He walked into your room and sat down on your bed. He felt embarrassed and ashamed; you didn’t know why; you were the one who should be embarrassed. You decided to just go for it.

“Sam, I am so sorry; I would never have done that purposefully. I am so sorry, but why are you embarrassed?” His eyes snapped to yours; a flash of anger came and went as he breathed heavily, chest rising and falling.

“I’m embarrassed because I never wanted you to know any of that about me, Y/N. About all the horrible things I did in my past. All the mistakes I made every situation worse. All the people I hurt.” He was so caught up in his mistakes that he couldn’t see past it.

“Sam, I get how you might think that way, but it's not true at all. I saw some of your darkest moments, the things you bury and try to forget about. I saw them, Sam, and the only feeling I have towards you is empathy.” You said, sitting next to him on the bed. He looked at you and let out a long breath, his shoulders relaxed, and the left side of his mouth pulled up in a smile.

“How could you possibly feel that way?” He asked, confusion and relief coming off of him.

“I have done dumb stuff too, Sam, everyone has. What makes a bad person bad is that they do bad things because they want to because they simply don’t care how their actions affect others. What makes a good person good is that they care. They care deeply when they do something bad, and they try to do the right thing to right their wrong. They take responsibility for their actions and do whatever is in their power to fix it. That’s what I saw you do, every time. You admitted that you were wrong and tried to fix it.” Sam was staring at you now. Hope and comfort filled his body. “If there was ever a person who you should believe about yourself, it's me, and you are a good man, Sam.”

“Thank you.” That was all he said. There was a new feeling emerging from him. It felt warm and thick, like honey. Sam felt hot and full.

“Sam.” You started. “I feel like we have a connection; I feel close to you. I can feel that you feel it too. I know it’s silly because we just met yesterday practically, but it's strong.”

“You’re right. I do feel it too.” Sam said, leaning towards you.

“I don’t want to scare you by touching you again.” Your breathing was becoming heavier.

“Y/N, please touch me.” You reached up and put your hands on either side of his face. You gasped again as images of you through Sam’s eyes floated through your head.

You were chained to the wall. Anger and compassion hit Sam at the same time when he laid eyes on you. He ran to you and instantly felt better once he had you in his arms.

You were leaning against him on the car ride to the bunker. Complete awe, admiration, and sympathy were all he felt as your head lolled against his shoulder.

He was carrying you into the bunker. You could feel that all he wanted was your safety.

He was cleaning your skin on the bed. He felt protective and warm; he was so happy you were alive. He didn’t even know you, and the relief he felt from you hanging on to life was almost tangible.

You had just walked out of the shower almost walked right into him. You could feel him thinking about how good you looked in his shirt, how he couldn’t believe that this sweet, powerful, and beautiful girl was in his life.

You came back into the room. Sam was staring at you, his eyes full of questions. His hands ran their way up to your thighs and landed on your hips, pulling you to him slightly.

“I don’t know what will happen if we go further.” You said, trying to keep everything on the table.

“Only one way to find out.” He said with a smile. “I don’t know why I feel so strongly about you, but I do. We don’t have to do….everything just yet. We can take this as slow as you want.”

“I just want to try one thing.” You whispered, moving closer to him. Your hands threaded through his hair, and you felt him restraining himself. Desire coursed through you both. Your lips touched, and all the bottled up feelings you both had come pouring out. His mouth opened as your lips parted. His tongue dominated your mouth, swallowing the whimper that came out of you. His hands moved higher up your body, caressing the soft skin under your shirt. Your back arched into his chest as his arms closed around you, pulling you further to him. Your mind was swimming in ecstasy as your legs parted slightly.

“Y/N, what is this? Why does this feel so good?” He asked, breaking away from you and resting his forehead against yours. You shook your head slightly as a hand ran down his chest playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

“I don’t know, but I feel it too.” You agreed; both of you were panting. You smiled and started to laugh; Sam looked into your eyes and started to laugh too. This all felt so good, his skin was so hot on yours, and the desire he felt for you was pulsing into you. You both detangled yourselves from each other; you touched your lips as Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, I would like to do that again, but not at the moment. I want to get to know you better first.” He said you could tell he was conflicted. Part of him wanted to wait and talk, but another part of him wanted to rip your clothes off and take you right here and now.

“What now?” You said, trying to find something to do with your hands besides dragging your nails down his skin.

“Well, we could like to hang out?” He suggested with a shrug and a raise of his eyebrows.

“Sure!” You said quickly. “I like movies and snacks.” You said hopefully.

“Me too.” He said with a smile. You both got off the bed and left the room. “What kind of snacks?” He asked as you two walked down the hallway.

“Oh, I have an idea.” You said, looking at him from under your eyelashes. He sent you a crooked smile that made your heart skip a beat. You both walked into the kitchen, and you got right to work. Basic ingredients, flour, sugar, chocolate chips, butter, eggs. The essentials. Sam was leaning against the counter with his arms over his chest, watching you as you took everything out.

“Cookies?” He asked.

“Better.” You answered with what you hoped was a flirty smile. You made dough and folded the chocolate chips into it. You took the dough and rolled it out onto the counter, flattening it to about ½ inch thick. Taking a sharp knife, you cut the dough into pieces and placed them on a baking sheet. Placing them in the oven, you turned towards Sam. He was staring at you with soft eyes and a dazed expression. Hope was burning through him, hope like he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“It seemed like you were pretty good at that,” Sam said.

“My mom loved to bake; I used to watch her in the kitchen all the time. She would “nervous bake,” as she called it. Whenever my dad was away for anything, she would just bake and bake until he came home. I would feel bad for getting a little excited when my dad would leave, but I knew that I was just going to be stuffed with cupcakes, cookies, bread, and homemade candy for a few days.” You said, looking into the distance, lost in the memory. When you looked at Sam, the feeling of longing was coming off of him in strong waves. “So, the movie?” You said.

“Yeah, what’s your favorite movie?” He asked.

“Humm, well, am I trying to laugh, cry, be enthralled in action?” Sam pondered your question for a moment.

“Laugh.” He said, looking at you.

“I was hoping you would say that. In that case, it's Y/F/M.”

“I love that movie! One of my all-time favorites, we have it here!” You two were smiling at each other again, lost in the feeling.

“What is that smell?” Dean asked, walking into the room.

“I baked! They are almost ready.” You said proudly.

“Whatever they are, they smell amazing,” Dean said with a nod of his head. The timer on your phone went off, and you pulled the tray from the oven and turned to face them.

“They have to cool slightly.” You said, pointing at Dean.

“What are they?” Dean asked you, peering around your shoulder.

“Chocolate scones, they are 10 times better than cookies.” You said. “Hey, where’s Cas?” You asked, looking around for the angel.

“Oh, this hunter we know, Claire, she called, thinking she had something. He left to check it out with her.” Dean answered, coming over to smell the scones again. Dean was feeling better about you, he was starting to trust you more, and he could tell that you had a thing for Sam.

“Y/N and I were going to watch a movie if you wanted to join Dean.” Sam offered to his brother. You could feel that he was silently begging him to say no. You lowered your head to smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I would like that,” Dean said. Surprisingly, you felt that Dean knew Sam wanted him to say no. You once again had to smile to yourself at the brotherly banter.

“These are cooled down enough. Is there a plate I can put them on?” You asked both the boys. Dean got you a plate that placed the scones on the plate and walked past both boys to the living room. You all sat down on the couch, you in the middle. Dean brought in beers, whiskey, and wine.

“Take your pick.” He said.

“Wine!” You almost yelled.

“Beer,” Sam said. Each of them took a scone and a drink. They each took a bite and moaned.

“This is fucking delicious. What did you do?” Dean said.

“You have officially ruined all other baked goods for me. Holy shit.” Sam said, putting down his beer to grab another scone. You all watched the movie laughing together, drinking, and eating. As the night went on, Sam started to feel so good; he completely forgot that he hadn’t wanted Dean here. He realized that he wanted Dean to get to know you too. Everything about you was amazing. Whenever you were near, Sam felt whole for the first time in his life; he felt at peace.

———————————————————————————————————-

Three Days Later

“So, check this out,” Sam said, walking into the library with his laptop. You and Dean were sitting at a table trying to find any more lore on empaths and how to control the power.

“What’s up?” Dean asked his brother, looking up at him.

“About two hours from here, a girl was found with her throat ripped out, and almost all of her blood gone.”

“Vamp?” Dean asked.

“Looks like it.” Sam agreed, nodding. Both the brothers looked at you.

“It’s ok; I won’t ask you to come.” You said, rolling your eyes and smiling. They smiled back at you.

“Maybe one day, Y/N/N, but right now, we don’t want the whole monster world to know about you just yet,” Dean explained, he was telling the truth, but there was something else. Something he wouldn’t admit yet. He was scared to lose you.

“I know.” You said, giving him a playful elbow to his shoulder. You were starting to get better with physical contact. You could imagine a wall blocking out the mental images, and for the most part, you could stop them from invading your mind. It didn’t always work, and sometimes, shoulders touched, hands brushed up against one another, friendly pats were given without warning. Sometimes you couldn’t help it.

“Pack up, Sammy. We leave in 10.” Dean said to his brother as he walked out of the library and down the hall to his room. Sam looked back at you, and his whole face softened.

“Hey, vamps are usually a quick hunt. We shouldn’t be gone for too long.” Sam said, coming over to lean against the corner of the table you were sitting at.

“Good, I don’t really want to be here alone.” You said, standing up to face him.

“I don’t want you to be either.” He said, his hand coming up to brush the hair out of your face. He wanted you, and you wanted him. This pull you were feeling towards each other was getting stronger. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to yours. “I really do have to pack.” He said, his breath hot against your lips.

“I know I can help.” You said as he began to stand up straight.

“Sure.” He nodded, and the two of you walked to his room. He got out a duffel and started throwing clothes into it. You sat on his bed and asked a few questions about vampires.

“Come on, Sam!” Dean called from the hallway.

“Looks like I gotta go,” Sam said, coming to sit next to you. You nodded, and his hand came up to cup your cheek. “I’ll miss you.” He said, stroking your face with his thumb.

“I’ll miss you too, Sam.” You said, leaning closer to him. His lips touched yours, and just like the first time, you were both lost in bliss and desire. Your lips parted as his tongue danced with yours, you moaned into his mouth, and Sam pulled away. He kissed your forehead, and you could feel the restraint he was exercising. You both stood up and made your way to the war room. Dean leaned forward and kissed you on the cheek.

“See you later, kid.” He said with a smile.

“See you soon, Y/N,” Sam said with soft eyes.

“Be safe.” You said to both of them as they walked out the door.

You spent the next few hours looking through the lore again, looking for any way to control your power. An idea hit you. You focused on Sam’s face and closed your eyes. You found yourself in the backseat of the impala, looking at the shoulders of both boys.

“So, how many you think are in there?” Sam asked.

“Not a clue, too many,” Dean responded. You walked out of the car and into the boarded-up house. You counted the bodies and where they were in the house. You walked back out to the boys. They were out of the car now, getting machetes from the trunk. You touched both of their shoulders at the same time.

“Hiya!” You said.

“Jesus!” Sam said, jumping slightly.

“The fuck?” Dean said, jumping and reaching for his gun.

“Y/N?” Sam asked.

“I’m at the bunker, don’t worry. I thought I might try to help. There are 12 of them in there, 3 in the room to the left when you walk in, 3 in the room on the right down the hall, and 6 in the living room. All of them are just like hanging out; it didn’t look like they were going anywhere soon.” You sent them mental images of the house and where all the vampires were. 

“Thank you,” Sam said to the air where he thought you might be.

“You’re awesome, thanks, Y/N/N,” Dean said, looking around everywhere, making you giggle.

“See you guys soon, stay safe.” You said, letting go of them and closing your eyes. When you opened them again, you were back in the bunker. You set about to work.

The boys found that it was one of the easiest jobs they had ever worked. All the vamps were where you showed them they would be, and it made for easy cleanup. They got in the car and started the drive home.

“I know you two have something going on,” Dean said to his brother, glancing out the corner of his eye.

“I know you know,” Sam said back. “I can’t explain it, Dean. When I’m with her, I just feel so…happy. She makes me feel good, like really good.”

“Ew. I didn’t ask about your sex life.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam said with a small smile. “She makes me feel whole; I know it's weird,” Sam said, looking out the window.

“No, it’s not, Sammy. If she makes you happy, then go for it.” Dean said, nodding.

They pulled up to the bunker at around 2 am. They were both beaten, dirty, and hungry. Walking down the stairs, they both smelt something amazing. They took a deep inhale and smiled. They turned into the kitchen, and sprawled on the kitchen counter were baked goods. There was a pecan pie with a note marked to ‘Dean’ next to it.

Dean,

When you said bye to me earlier, all I saw were visions of pecan pie. Glad you’re back safe.

-Y/N

Next to the pie was a pile of shortbread cookies with a note marked for ‘Sam.’

Sam,

I know you appreciate things as they should be but also like a little twist. I made you lavender and lemon shortbread cookies. I’m glad you came back to me.

P.S. I guess nervous baking runs in the family

-Y/N

Dean was already a third of the way through his pie when Sam took a look at him.

“Sam, if you don’t marry her, I will,” Dean said with a laugh, food all around his face. Sam laughed with him and put the note down to take a bite of a cookie; it was out of this world delicious. He finished about four and then made his way to your room. You weren’t in there. He ran into the living room and saw you sound asleep on the couch. He gently picked you up to carry you into your room. You stirred in his arms as he walked and gently opened your eyes.

“Sam.” You mumbled against his chest. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too, Y/N.” Sam was so happy to hold you once again. He couldn’t wait for more moments like this. After laying you in bed, where you instantly fell back asleep, he showered and laid down for a restful sleep of his own.


	4. You Found Me Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam finally get steamy. The four of you investigate a case.

You were sitting cross-legged on the large counter in the kitchen, the metal cool against your skin. Tears hit the metal as you let out all your sadness and sorrow. Your hands were in your hair, holding up your head as your shoulders shook. The light in the kitchen suddenly came on, making you look up.

“Y/N?” Sam walked into the kitchen, a concerned look on his face. “What’s the matter?” He asked as he placed his hands on your shoulders, trying to catch your eyes.

“I just miss her so much.” You said, covering your face with your hands and letting your forehead fall against his broad chest.

“Who?” he asked, stroking your back.

“My best friend. She was the only person I had left from childhood. We had already gone through so much together, and now I feel as though I may never see her again. It makes my heartache; she was my family. She saved my life.” You said, looking up at him, connecting your eyes to his.

“What do you mean?” He asked you, one hand coming to rest on your face, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“When my parents died, I was alone. I had no family, no one to turn to; they were going to put me into foster care. I went down a pretty destructive path; I got pretty risky. I started skipping school so the social worker couldn’t find me there; I hardly ate and rarely slept. I snuck into bars and got attention from men who in no way should have been giving a 16-year-old attention. I just wanted the pain to stop. Then she came to me one day and took me to her home, gave me a homecooked meal, a bed, someone to talk to. I remember the first night I cried in front of her; it was the first time I let myself actually feel sad about my parent's death. She just listened with big sad eyes and no judgment about how I tried to kill my sadness. She made me hot chocolate and put on a movie. When I told her about these chocolate scones my mom used to make when we watched movies, she had me walk her through the steps and made them for me. From then on, we were inseparable. Her parents took me in and treated me like one of their own. She saved me.” You said as fresh tears fell down your face, and you looked into Sam’s hazel eyes, looking for comfort. He was so sad for you; he felt so torn. Part of him never wanted to let you go, but the other part of him wanted to take you home and let you continue to live your happy life. You reached one hand up and let Sam’s hair twist between your fingers. You closed your eyes and let the sadness slip away from you as you breathed in Sam’s scent. Felt his skin on yours. Your eyes fluttered open to stare into his dilated pupils, lips parted, nostrils flared. Your breathing quickened as both your hands wrapped around his neck, and you felt his hands slide down your body to your waist. He pulled you closer, so you were now sitting on the edge of the counter, and he was standing in between your legs.

“I want you, Sam.” You said as your back arched, pressing your chest into his.

“I want you too, Y/N. I want you so bad it scares me.” His face was so close now; you could feel his breath across your skin. His lips lowered to yours, and everything else slipped away until there was nothing else but Sam. He groaned as your lips opened for his tongue to explore your mouth. Your hands pulled on his neck slightly, so he was bending over you. His hands slid further down and grabbed your thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin. In one motion, he pulled you off the counter and into his body, your legs wrapped around his waist. His head was tilted up slightly, kissing you with all of his pent up feelings. His feet quickly took you into his bedroom, and he kicked the door closed with one foot. He laid you down on the bed and kissed his way from your lips to your jaw, then down your neck; he bumped your cheek slightly with his nose as he nuzzled into the swell of your shoulder. Your hands dragged down his back to the hem of his T-shirt, pulling up. He sat up and grabbed the back of his shirt, ripping it off him. You stared at his expansive chest and toned muscles. He placed his hands on your knees and ran his hands up your thighs to your pajama shorts. He slowly took your shirt off as his hands caressed every part of your body. You were panting under him as his head lowered again to your chest. He kissed your sternum and bit the tops of your breasts with small playful bites. You were moaning and running your fingers through his hair. His lips finally grazed over one nipple as his hand came to pinch and roll the other between his large fingers. He licked and bit until you saw stars.

“Y/N, you're sending me what you are feeling.” He said, coming to rest between your legs, looking you in the eye once again.

“Would you like me to stop?” You asked him with a small smirk even though you could feel he didn’t.

“No, please don’t.” He said with a smile, once again lowering himself down your body. He sat up between your legs and lifted your left leg by your ankle. He kissed all the way up your leg until he got to your inner thigh, where he once again left small and playful bites on your skin. His hands came to rest on your hips as he placed your legs over his shoulders. You could feel his desire and need rolling off of him; he wanted to make you feel so good. He wanted to show you what you do to him. His tongue licked you, circled your clit, and tasted you until you were yanking on his hair and your hips were bucking. He pulled away before you reached your climax, and you looked at him, confused.

“Sorry, I feel what you feel, remember. I was about to come as well.” He said through heavy breaths. Sweat was sticking to his skin as he pulled his pants off and laid in between your legs once again. He lined himself up and kissed you deeply as he pushed himself inside you. A deep moan left both of your lips as his body stilled over you for a moment. His head lowered into the crook of your neck as his hips started to rock slowly. You knew if you came, Sam would too, so you tried your best to hold it off as long as possible, but he felt so good. He was hitting the right spot inside you as his pubic bone rubbed your clit with every thrust. You placed your hands on his shoulders and felt the walls that you had put up, trying to keep the outcome of his thoughts tumbling down. His mind was swirling with images of you, your hair falling around, your head tilted back as you laughed. Your back arched as the light was shining from your chest and hands the night Roweena removed the mark of a witch. You in the kitchen making the scones while telling him about your mom. Your eyes looking into his. Your hands-on his face, pulling him towards you.

Sam was moving faster now, getting caught in the feeling of you. You realized that you could also feel him, his pleasure. This was more than anything you ever experienced; the connection between you two was getting stronger. You leaned up and placed your face into his shoulder, kissing and moaning into his skin. His hand slid down your body to rub your clit; sparks shot throughout both of you. Your head flung back against the pillow, your back arched, and your toes curled as you all but screamed.

“Y/N.” He said as your orgasm, and he completely consumed him. You both laid there, panting as you came down from your highs.

“That was…”

“Incredible.” He finished for you with a small laugh. “That was absolutely incredible.” He said, turning his head to look at you.

“Yeah, it was.” You agreed, curling into him. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and traced patterns across your skin with his fingertips. Your hand came to rest on his chest as you played lightly with his chest hair. He kissed the top of your head as his other hand found yours to hold. You could feel that he had never felt this good, this content. To be honest, you never did either. You both satiated each other, fulfilled one another, made each other whole. Realizing this was almost overwhelming. For the past couple of days, it had been a crush, an understanding between the two of you. Now it felt like so much more than that. You never wanted to leave him, and you knew he was never going to give you up. You both eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

You woke still tangled in Sam. His hot skin pressed against yours as his scent invaded you. You smiled at him and wiggled slightly, pushing yourself deeper. He responded immediately, his arms wrapping around you tighter. You heard his breathing change as his body rolled on top of yours, causing you both to laugh. He kissed you and ran his large hands down your entire torso and letting them rest on your hips. Your stomach growled, and his head shot up, and looked at you with amusement in his eyes. You laughed again and got up to get dressed. Walking into the kitchen, you toasted bagels and fried some eggs. Dean walked into the kitchen; one look at his brother, and you could feel he knew. He looked at you and then back to Sam and smiled with an awkward nod.

“We have another case.” He said to his brother, trying not to make a joke on your behalf.

“What is it?” Sam asked, taking a big bite of his bagel.

“Not sure yet; I’m thinking ghost.”

“How far?” Sam asked, trying to sound as normal as possible despite the obvious feeling in the room.

“Not far, about 6 hours,” Dean said. “Hey Y/N, why don’t you come with us this time?” Dean said, and Sam’s head shot up so fast you thought he might have whiplash.

“Really!” You asked excitedly, smiling at Dean.

“Yeah, you seem to have control over your powers. Plus, I’m sure Sammy here couldn’t bear to be a night away from you.” He said, giving you a wink before leaving the kitchen as Sam choked on his coffee. The two of you finished eating and cleaned up. You heard the heavy door open, and the two of you walked into the war room to see Cas walking down the stairs.

“Hey, Cas.” You and Sam said at the same time.

“Hello.” He answered formally.

“We got a case; you want to come with?” Sam asked him.

“I suppose I’ll talk with Dean.” He nodded at the two of you; he was concerned he could see the bond between you and Sam was getting stronger. He was worried about how powerful you were and what that meant for the Winchester’s. You walked into your room and threw some clothes in a bag, then you showered and dressed in leggings, a thermal shirt and a jacket over it. You found your hiking shoes that you thankfully brought and put those on as well. The four of you headed out. Along the way, you stopped for something to eat and to further look into the case. You pulled into a motel that looked like the whole building had some infectious disease. They only had one room left, so you all piled in and gave each other awkward looks, “who the hell is using all these rooms?” you thought to yourself as you looked at all the unidentifiable stains.

You all sat down and began looking into the case: four deaths were last seen going into an abandoned asylum next to the local college, all found with puncture marks in their eyes and chest. Dean and Cas left to ask some questions at the college while you and Sam stayed behind to read more about the asylum. Like most asylums, it had a tragic past; a place that was supposed to be a haven was used to excuse torture and experimentation on the innocent. After ordering some pizza and waiting until eleven p.m., the four of you left for the asylum. Dean parked the car, and you all got out as Dean opened the trunk. He got his rifle and a few other things made of iron and handed Sam a rifle as well. He looked at you and handed you a crowbar.

“Sorry, sweetheart, we will work on you shooting, and then you can have a gun.” You rolled your eyes and nodded, somewhat pissed but understanding. You then walked into the asylum. Your heart was racing; talking about ghost hunting was one thing, but to do it was something totally different. You gripped the crowbar tightly as you walked through the hallways with them. Sam’s calm demeanor helped keep you from shaking as you breathed steady breaths, in your nose and out your mouth.

A ghost appeared in front of you, its face mangled and twisted in constant agony. Startled, you gasped and jumped back slightly, a gunshot went off, and the ghost disappeared; you looked at Dean with wide eyes.

“You alright?” Sam asked.

“Yes, just startled me.” You said, nodding. All three men nodded at you as you kept walking. You looked around the massive building, Sam and Dean in front, you and Cas in the back.

“This way,” Dean said with a flick of his head. Rounding the corner, you were almost knocked off your feet by the feeling of hatred, anger, and distress that hit you suddenly. You grabbed Castiel’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“Y/N? What is it? What do you feel?” Cas said, taking your hands in his, looking deeply into your face.

“Something here, someone I guess I should say, I feel it. I feel its hatred and anger. It's so angry.” You said, grasping your chest.

“Anger? Is it a patient?” Dean asked you.

“I don’t think so, it's anger, but there is something else with it, disgust. It’s disgusted by us…because it thinks they were patients. It’s a doctor.” Everything fell into place as you looked around for the ghost. The boys all staring at you. You closed your eyes and let the walls down, completely letting the ghost in. You felt him seething down the hallway. You turned on your heels and took off towards the emotion; as you got closer, you felt another emotion cloud your mind slightly; you stopped walking and touched your head. “Paranoia. I feel paranoia and…protective. It’s protecting something, something significant.” You said, opening your eyes and looking at them.

“Where?” Dean asked you.

“That room right there, I can feel him waiting.” You said, pointing as Dean tapped Sam, and they entered the room together. When you started to follow, Cas grabbed your shoulder and gently eased you back.

“They will call us if they need us.” He said. Sam and Dean held off the ghost for as long as they could, but it was strong, and it was pissed. Dean called for Cas, and the two of you entered the room. Sam came and stood in front of you, protecting you. You closed your eyes again and searched for the ghost and what it was hiding. You felt it by the back wall; it was blood-hungry. You looked at Dean and slowly pointed to where the ghost was; Dean got off a clean shot, leaving a hole in the wall. Sam grabbed you and took you into the hallway as Dean and Cas began pounding through the wall. Cas was hacking away as Dean continued to shoot at the ghost, keeping him at bay. Dean found a corpse, salted it, and lit it on fire. The ghost let out a brutal scream and vanished into flames.

“Hey!” A voice boomed as a bright light hit your face. Sam froze next to you as the cop pulled out his gun. “Drop your weapon!” He was screaming at Sam. Sam knelt and put his gun on the floor, then raised his hands in surrender; you dropped the crowbar and also put your hands up. Dean and Cas stayed hidden in the room. “Alright, hands behind your head, you're under arrest.” He said, slowly walking over to the two of you, gun still raised.

“No.” You said, and Sam looked at you out of the corner of his eye. “You made a mistake; you don’t want to arrest us. You made a mistake; you can’t arrest us.” The cop and Sam were both staring at you now, your eyes were shining a bright violet, and your hands and chest were emitting a glow. “You made a mistake; you don’t want to arrest us.” You said again as you mentally pushed the feeling towards the cop. “Leave. You made a mistake; you don’t want to arrest us.” You said, taking a step towards him; when nothing happened, you slowly walked over to him and touched him on the shoulder. “Leave; you made a mistake.” You said again.

“Mistakes happen all the time.” He said, giving you a nod.

“Yes, they do.” You said, nodding back.

“I’ll just be going now.” He said, placing his gun in its holster and leaving. You all watched him leave, get in his car, and radio in that he made a mistake and no arrest was made. You turned to face them as the light receded into you and your eyes changed from violet to their natural color.

“That was the coolest thing I have ever seen. You’re awesome.” Dean said, placing a hand on your shoulder and sending you a smile. Castiel didn’t say anything, but you could feel that he was impressed by how quick you were to risk everything to save them. Sam was staring at you; gratitude and astonishment were rolling off him. You all piled into the impala and headed back for the motel. When you pulled in, Sam and Dean offered you the shower. You gladly let the water run over you, relaxing you. You walked out of the bathroom and got into one of the beds. Sam showered next and then looked at you, asking you if it was ok. You pulled the comforter down next to you and smiled. He crawled into bed next to you as Dean showered. Cas just kind of sat there and then left when the three of you fell asleep. You woke tangled in Sam again, breathing in his warm scent, and feeling his hands on you was something you don’t ever think you could get used to. It felt too good.

You went out for breakfast and then headed back to the bunker. When you walked in you, felt like you were coming home after a long day at work. The feeling of acceptance and affirmation filled you. You hadn’t felt this clear in a long time. You had a safe place to stay—a place to be yourself. Sam came up behind you and wrapped his long arms around you, kissing your head. You were home.


	5. You Found Me Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam, and Dean live happily ever after

Sam’s back pushed into the door of the bunker as you grabbed Dean’s feet. Sam’s arms were hooked under Dean’s armpits as Dean’s head rolled around. You both carried him down the stairs and into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Sam went to get a bowl of water and a washcloth. You sat on the bed next to Dean and gently touched his forehead. His whole body was covered in sweat as he took short, loud breaths. The hunt had seemed simple enough, three dead with their hearts ripped out. The three of you knew it was werewolves; what you hadn’t accounted for was how many there would be. A whole pack came after you. You had tried desperately to read all of them, to predict their next move, but there were too many of them. It was too chaotic and rushed, and Dean got swiped during the fight. His chest was clawed as blood gushed into his shirt.

Sam came back into the room and laid the washcloth over Dean’s forehead. Fear and agony were eating away at him as he made it a point to keep his eyes away from yours.

“Y/N, could you try?” Sam said as his chin trembled and his eyes watered.

“Yes.” You answered simply as you pulled up Dean’s shirt and hovered your hand over his chest. You closed your eyes and concentrated on healing him. A light began to emit from your chest and hands as your breathing got heavier. Your eyes opened, glowing a bright violet. You focused on Dean and all that you had felt from him. Your hand touched Dean’s chest now, and the light got brighter as you inhaled deeply through your mouth. All your focus turned to mend Dean as visions flashed through your mind. They weren’t like Sam’s; they were fast and unfocused, hurried, and panicked. They were full of blood and agony as Dean absorbed the sorrow, wore it like a shield. You sent Dean feelings of peace and acceptance as your back straightened. You felt the claw marks on his skin close, and his breathing becomes more relaxed and even. You checked his mind one last time and felt he was alright. The light receded into you as you closed your eyes; when you opened them again, they had gone back to their natural color. Your breathing was fast and heavy; you licked your lips and looked over at Sam. His eyes were quickly moving between you and Dean as his fingers twisted nervously. You reached over and took one of his hands in yours and gave him a reassuring smile. All you could feel was the nervous energy that was crawling through his veins. Dean opened his eyes and looked at you, then Sam; he blinked rapidly as his brow furrowed. He was confused and flustered, but above everything, he felt happy. He touched his chest, sitting up slightly as he continued to look between the two of you.

“Y/N, what did you do to me?” Dean said, looking at his torn and blood-stained shirt. Sam stiffened next to you and gripped your hand tighter.

“I healed you, Dean.” You let go of Sam’s hand, touched Dean’s shoulder, and smiled softly at him. His eyes met yours once again; he was crying. He pulled you into a hug holding you so tight it was almost painful. You hugged him back and smiled as you pressed your face into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” His chest was shaking slightly as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He pulled you away from him and looked deep into your eyes, sending you a warm smile before he leaned forward and kissed you on the cheek.

“Are you ok?” Sam spoke for the first time. Dean didn’t answer; he stood up and walked over to Sam, pulling him into a tight hug. Sam’s brow furrowed as he looked at Dean from the corner of his eye, but hugged him back. Dean laughed into his brother's shoulder, a genuine hearty laugh that came from deep within his chest. He pulled away from Sam, who was just staring at him with a puzzled look across his face.

“I am more than ok, Sammy. I’m happy, thrilled.” Both brothers were smiling at each other now. Dean turned to you once more. “You didn’t just heal my body; you healed me completely. Thank you.” You reached up and touched his cheek, closing your eyes.

“Oh my God, I filled it.” You said, opening your eyes and took your hand off of Dean’s cheek.

“Filled what?” Sam asked.

“The hole. Dean, you had a hole inside of you that you tried to fill with hunting, sarcasm, girls, and booze. I filled it, and the crazy part is I don’t even know how I did it.” You were excited now, understanding how Dean was feeling. The three of you looked at each other before nervous giggles rose from each of your chests; those giggles turned into wholehearted chuckles, which turned into belly laughs filling the room. The three of you held onto each other for support as you held your stomachs, and tears rolled down your cheeks. You all settled down after a few minutes, and you wrapped your arms around Sam’s waist. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your forehead.

“You guys hungry?” Dean asked as he grabbed his phone to order a pizza. You and Sam both nodded your heads, and you all walked into the living room. Dean got out three glasses and poured you all a drink before lifting his glass in the air. “To Y/N!” He said, smiling at you. You smiled back and clicked your glass against his; Sam raised his glass as well.

“To Y/N.” He agreed to join his glass with yours and Deans. You all took a sip of whiskey, and the room settled into a quiet comfort. Dean announced that he was going to get the pizza before giving you one last look of admiration. You heard the door close and turned to face Sam. He grabbed your face into his large hands and pressed his lips against yours. You made a surprised squeal before settling into the kiss and letting his mouth dominate yours. His fingers twisted into your hair as his other hand traveled down the length of your abdomen. Your breathing quickened, and you reached your hands up to pull on his shirt collar slightly. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours as his thumb rubbed your cheek and his fingers traced along the back of your neck. “Thank you; you saved Dean’s life. We have only known each other for a month now, but everything you do amazes me. Thank you.” His voice was just above a whisper, his breath hot against your skin. You smiled and rose to your tippy toes to press another kiss to his lips.

You ate the pizza with some wine, beer, and small talk. You loved nights like this with the boys, full of laughter and love. All sitting around the fireplace, you shared stories of childhood and your hopes for the future. Dean retired to his room, clasping his hand on Sam’s shoulder and kissing the top of your head. You and Sam finished your drinks before you too went to your shared room to fall into passionate kisses and taking each other to new highs.

You woke the next morning with Sam’s hair tickling your bareback. He was all around you, invading every sense you had. His face was soft and peaceful, deep in slumber. You turned in his arms and kissed his forehead, pressing your chest against his. He let out a contented sigh as his arms squeezed around you and his face nuzzled into your neck. You ran your fingers through his soft hair and let the feeling of peace wash over the both of you. When you finally got up, you went to the kitchen and made onion and cheddar breakfast biscuits; the smell was intoxicating as you took out the butter to soften and made fresh coffee. Dean walked in with a lazy smile over his face and well-rested eyes.

“Sleep, ok?” You asked.

“Better. I haven’t slept that good in…well forever.” He answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sam came in, and you ate together with a newfound love for easy mornings with nothing better to do. Dean decided he wanted to work on baby for a while and left you and Sam alone.

“Y/N, I have been thinking,” Sam said, lowering his head; he was nervous and apprehensive.

“What is it?” You asked, now nervous yourself.

“I think it would be a good idea if you told your friend, Y/F/N, what’s going on.” He grabbed your hand and held it between both of his.

“Oh, as much as I would love to talk to her. I don’t know if she will believe me or want to talk to me after I tell her.” You were feeling the sadness wash over you again.

“I think it's worth a try. I’ll go with you; we can do this together.” His hand was now running through your hair, playing with the ends slightly.

“Ok.” It was all you said back, nodding your head and taking a big breath. You and Sam cleaned up from breakfast and went to your room to pack a bag, then you took one of the cars from the bunker and headed out to your friend's house. When you pulled into her driveway, your eyes were wide and your palms sweaty. You licked your lips and ran your fingers through your hair nervously.

“Hey, I’m right here. You can do this.” Sam sent you a reassuring smile and kissed your fingers before you both got out of the car. You walked to the door and knocked three times; your breath was loud and fast as your pulse quickened too. The door opened, and Y/F/N’s entire face dropped as she made eye contact with you.

“Oh, my God!” She said as she threw her arms around you; you stumbled slightly but returned the hug. She was crying, and you realized that you were too. She pulled away and wiped the tears from your cheeks. “What is going on? Where have you been? I have been so nervous, I went to the police, but they couldn’t find a trace anywhere. Come in, tell me everything. Are you ok?” She was rambling; she did this when she was nervous or overwhelmed; you could feel that she was happy, but also a touch of concern was racing through her mind. You and Sam stepped into her home; she looked up at him and then back to you. She just realized he was here now.

“Y/F/N, this is Sam.” You said, motioning to him. “I have been staying with him and his brother for a month now; they saved me. That night at the bar, I was taken by someone who wanted something from me. He used me to spy on his mother. Sam and his brother Dean saved my life, Sam found me.” You said you knew it wasn’t a good answer, but it was a start.

“Ok, so you were kidnapped?” She asked, clearly confused.

“Yes, this man, his name is Crowley, he took me and made me spy on his mother.” You were looking at her; she was starting to get almost angry now. She knew you weren’t telling her everything. You touched her shoulder and sent her mental images of Crowley, the basement, Roweena, and Sam finding you. Y/F/N flinched away from you and took a step back, her hands coming up in front of her as if you were going to hit her. “Y/F/N, Crowley is a demon. He kidnapped me because he knew I could find his mother and tell him what she was planning to do. I can work my way into the mind of others. I am an empath.” You said, holding your own hands up in surrender.

“What the hell are you talking about? What is an empath? What has he done to you?” She spat, bitterly looking at Sam. His face softened, and he looked away from her.

“I know it's confusing, but you know how good I always was at guessing what people were feeling or thinking. I could almost always know what someone was going to do and how they felt. It’s because I am an empath, just like my mom was.”

“Do you realize how insane you sound, Y/N? You’re crazy!” She was afraid now; you could feel it with every part of you. You closed your eyes, and when you opened them again, they were glowing violet; the light began to shine out of your palms and chest again as you walked towards her. She was frozen in place as you touched her and showed her the whole journey. Playing it for her like a movie. Crowley, Roweena, the bunker, the witches mark, all of it. When it was over, you took your hand off her, and the light receded into you as your eyes changed back. She was staring at you, eyes wide and breath fast. She then surprised all of you by throwing her arms around you again and hugging you even tighter than before. “I always knew you were special.” She said into your hair as you chuckled.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t come sooner; I just wanted to make sure it was safe for Y/N,” Sam said, sending her a soft smile. She looked at him, really looked at him, and threw her arms around him too. Sam let out a surprised “Oh!” and the three of you laughed. Y/F/N lead you into her kitchen, where she made tea and asked you many questions about being empathic. She also grilled Sam on what being a hunter was and jokingly asked for his brother's phone number.

“You’re welcome to come back to the bunker with us if you want, just to see it. Or you can always come another day.” Sam offered with a warm and friendly tone.

“I can’t right now, but I will definitely take you up on the offer.” She said with the same tone back. You and Sam spent hours with her, happiness filled you, and a weight was lifted off your shoulders because Y/F/N was finally back in your life. You gave her your phone number for the phone Dean had given you the first day you were with them and said your goodbyes. She held you for about five minutes before grabbing Sam into another hug. The car ride back to the bunker was full of smiles, and Sam holding your hand the entire time. When you walked in, Dean was waiting with food on the table. Pasta, bread, and salad covered the table. Dean was sitting down, a smile on his face.

“What’s all this?” You asked, taking a seat across from him.

“I don’t know; I just felt so good I wanted to make a good dinner,” Dean answered.

“What are you drinking?” Sam asked him.

“Water. Man, I am drinking water.” Dean answered clearly, proud of himself.

“Wow, I don’t know if I have ever seen you drink water.” Sam joked.

“I am a new man, Sammy.” Dean served the two of you until your plates weighed about a pound each. Dinner consisted of small talk and Dean asking you about your friend.

“She seemed interested in you.” You told him, looking at him over the rim of your glass.

“She must be a smart woman.” He laughed.

“She is.” You nodded and finished the rest of your wine. After dinner, the three of you watched a movie. You almost fell asleep during it, leaning against Sam’s broad shoulder. He carried you into your shared bedroom and sat down on the bed, moving you, so you were straddling his lap. You looked at him and scrunched your nose. “I don’t know, babe; I am sleepy.” You said, stretching slightly and giving him a lazy half-grin.

“I know, baby, that’s not what I want right now.” His hands were on your hips as his eyes gazed into yours. He was curious but also sheepish as he licked his lips and cleared his throat.

“You want me to heal you too.” You said, running your fingers over his chest, playing with the buttons.

“Yes.” He answered. You nodded and felt a rush of energy course through you as you placed your hands on his chest again.

“I think it would work better if I had skin to skin.” You said cocking an eyebrow and letting your lips curl slightly.

“Oh, really?” Sam was teasing now. He stared at you as you unbuttoned his shirt and traced your fingers over his skin. You placed your skin on him, and the heat made your heart quicken. Your eyes fell closed as you concentrated on one word “heal” you let happiness fill your soul as the light began to shine from your palms and fingers, and your eyes showed a bright violet.

Sam sat on the bed with you on his lap, his hands were placed firmly on your hips, and your hands were resting on his chest. Your eyes were closed, and he could tell you were concentrating. Your hands and chest began to glow with the familiar light, and your eyes showed bright violet when they opened. He had seen you in almost every setting now: hurt, scared, excited, happy, and naked; however, this was the most beautiful he had ever seen you. When your eyes were shining, and your hands and chest were glowing, you were ethereal. You inhaled deep through your mouth, and Sam couldn’t pull his eyes away from you as he began to feel the warmth spread throughout his body. A dance of molasses coated his skin as he felt the weight lifted off his chest. All of this self-doubt and self-loathing was washed away and left with love and acceptance. You filled him with memories of him helping you and holding you, being kind to you when Dean and Cas were afraid of you. He saw you staring at him as his hands worked over the laptop. You are smiling while walking behind him while on a hunt. Him kissing you while pulsing inside of you, your face twisted in pleasure. You were showing him all the things that made you fall for him.

“I love you, Sam Winchester.” Your voice spoke in his mind. His breath hitched in his throat as his chest tightened, and his fingers dug into your hips. The light started to recede into your hands and chest as your eyes faded back to your beautiful Y/E/C. You smiled at him as your hands ran up his chest to cup his face.

“Did you mean it?” Sam said, his eyes closed, trying to hold his emotions at bay.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” You answered, kissing him lightly. Sam’s face relaxed as his hands went under your shirt and up your back, pulling your chest against his.

“I love you, Y/N Y/L/N. God, I love you so much.” He said as his voice cracked. You looked him in the eyes and kissed his cheeks where the tears were starting to fall.

“I feel amazing.” He said with a small chuckle.

“Me too.” You let out a small moan as you rolled your hips against him. “I don’t feel that sleepy anymore.” You whispered against his mouth. Sam didn’t answer. He just wrapped one hand around your waist and pressed you on the bed. He kissed your lips lightly before moving down your body. His mouth left open-mouthed kisses on the skin right below your belly button before his fingers slipped under the waistband of your yoga pants. He looked up at you from under his eyelashes and licked his lips before he spoke. 

“I’m going to take care of you, baby.” Were the last words he said to you before utter bliss consumed the two of you.

One Month Later

You were hurrying around the kitchen, trying to make everything perfect. Your hair was whipped into a messy bun as wavy tendrils fell around your face.

“Baby, will you relax,” Sam said with a chuckle in his voice.

“I can’t until she gets here.” You said, not even looking in his direction. You felt his hands wrap around your biceps from behind, and your breathing evened at his touch. You turned to look at him; he leaned down and placed a long kiss on your lips. A knock on the door broke the two of you apart. You almost sprinted up the stairs and ripped the door open to find your best friend's smiling face. You grabbed her and pulled her tightly into you, breathing in her floral scent and sending love into her. She laughed and pushed you back by your shoulders to cup your face in her hands and give you a warm smile. The two of you walked down the stairs, arm in arm, until she saw Sam. She ran to him and jumped into his arms; he quickly grabbed her and held her against him with a strong chuckle coming from his chest. Since you had healed him, Sam had been so happy and confident. He and Dean were closer than ever, and the two of you couldn’t get enough of each other. You and Dean had also built quite the bond together, thinking of him as your own brother. Dean walked out of his room and came into the war room to greet Y/F/N as well. The two of them looked each other over with interest, and knowing smiles were exchanged between you and Sam. The day passed with food, drink, and laughter. Your heart was so full you could almost burst. You and Y/F/N couldn’t stop hugging and laughing at everything. She was completely blown away by the library and the war room. Dean offered to give her a full tour, and she blushed before agreeing happily. You and Sam cleaned up the dishes while they wandered off. The two of you shared soft kisses and lingering touches as you cleaned up from lunch. Dean and Y/F/N came back with goofy grins on their faces and glazed eyes. You looked at your friend and narrowed your eyes before letting a wall down to sense her feelings. She was amazed and in awe of everything around her, including Dean. She came over and took your hand in yours.

“I’m proud of you.” She said, holding your eyes with her own.

“For what?” You laughed lightly.

“For all of this, Y/N/N. You really dove deep into a life you knew nothing about to help people. I am really proud of my best friend; I love you.” She was so full of admiration; it was almost overwhelming.

“Thank you; I couldn’t do it without those guys.” You said, pointing to Sam and Dean, they were laughing over a beer. The four of you spent the rest of the day talking, drinking, and eating. Your friend left at around seven, and you held each other for a few minutes before letting her go to say bye to the boys. She and Sam hugged for a while, exchanging smiles and words of friendly love. She blushed as she hugged Dean goodbye; he sent a wink her way after telling her to get home safe. She left after blowing you a kiss.

You and Sam said your goodnights to Dean and walked into your room to watch some TV.

“I just want to say thank you.” You said against Sam’s chest.

“For what?” He asked you, moving so he could look into your face.

“For everything. Taking me in, caring for me, falling in love with me. You found me, Sam.” You said, sitting up on your knees and running your fingers along his jaw.

“No, Y/N, that’s where you're wrong.” He said, sitting up and cupping your cheek; his thumb came across your bottom lip, running across the plump surface. “Baby, you found me.” He said as his lips molded over yours, and the two of you were once again lost in the feeling of each other.


	6. You Found Me-Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam are fucking precious.

You were standing in front of the mirror, pulling on your dress. You were nervous, your fingers kept running through your hair, and you played anxiously with the neckline of your dress. You walked over to your closet and pulled out a pair of heels, sliding them onto your feet. You went to your jewelry box and ran your fingers over the top lightly. This was your mother's jewelry box that her mother had given to her. There was a metal plate that had a weeping willow carved into it that sat nestled in wood. The box and its contents were the only things you had left from your parents. You opened the top and gently ran your fingers along the navy blue velvet lining holding the jewelry. Your father's watch sat in a section of its own; it had long ago run out of batteries. You stroked the face of it with your index finger, cautiously tapping it two times like your father used to. Your mother's gold and rose quartz earrings sat in the earring holes that were raised slightly. Finally, in the other compartment was your mother's necklace. The chain was gold and just long enough to place the stone in between and slightly below your collar bones. The stone was raw and a gorgeous lavender color that sparkled no matter it's lighting. It was large enough that it covered about an inch of your chest. Your mother hardly ever wore it, but you always thought she looked so beautiful when she did. Your fingers gingerly grabbed the gold chain, and a spark ran through you. You gasped and dropped the chain, holding your shocked hand in the other. Your mouth opened, and you slowly reached out again to touch the necklace.

Sam adjusted his tie for the millionth time and let out a large breath, giving himself one final glance over in the mirror. He then left the bathroom and made his way to your shared bedroom. He stood in the doorway, halted by your beauty. You were wearing a plum-colored dress that hugged your curves; it was low cut and ended just before your knees. The heels you were wearing made Sam lick his lips when he saw your legs. He was about to say something when you picked up a necklace from the jewelry box your mom left you. You let out a gasp as if you had just been shocked. You placed the necklace on your skin, and your fingers did the clasp. A gust of wind blew through the bunker, and a deep inhale went into your lungs. Your hair flew around your face, and your lips parted. Your eyes showed violet; a light was growing out of your chest and hands. The necklace was also illuminated, bright light the same shade of violet as your eyes grew out of the stone. Your head tilted back slightly, and your breathing came in short and fast breaths. Sam was absolutely astounded by you; he couldn’t look away. He had seen you like this quite a few times now, but he could never get over how powerful you were. He walked over to you as the light began to recede into you. You gasped again and closed your eyes as you placed a hand on your chest. Your feet faltered, and Sam grabbed your waist, pulling you against him to steady you. He grabbed your biceps and pushed you away from him slightly to look you over, make sure you were ok. His eyes were wide, and his brow was furrowed as he tried to understand what just happened.

“Y/N?” He asked softly as his eyes connected with yours. You were staring at him with a confused expression on your face. You could feel his confusion and anxiety coming off of him. You threw your arms around his neck and passionately kissed him on the lips. He let out a surprised breath but soon folded into the kiss. You suddenly burst into giggles against his lips, and he pulled away to give you a questioning look.

“I don’t have to put walls up!” You exclaimed, overcome with joy.

“What?” He was baffled now, his eyebrows coming together into a line.

“I feel in control! For the first time since I got these powers, Sam actually feels like I can fully control them. I don’t have to put all these walls up to block everything out; I don’t have to worry about touching someone on accident or when I am not focused because I am in control of my powers!”

“I thought it was getting easier for you?” Sam asked, his hand taking yours.

“It was.” You nodded, agreeing. “But, it was exhausting to focus on keeping them up all the time, and when I did let the walls down, it was almost overwhelming. So many times, you, Dean, or Cas would brush past me when I wasn’t focusing on keeping the walls up, and I would invade into the deepest parts of your minds. I would often be in the kitchen baking or the library reading and would forget to put the walls up, and the emotions would surround and completely engulf me in feelings that weren’t even my own. It got easier after I healed you and Dean, but sometimes it was all just too much.”

“I am so sorry, baby. Why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asked, taking a step towards you and running his thumb across your cheek.

“I didn’t want to worry you, plus I thought it was just how life had to be, so I didn’t see a reason in complaining about it all the time.” You shrugged, tilting your head to the side, smiling up at him. “So, now you can’t feel anything?” He asked; you could tell he was disappointed; he had grown to rather enjoy the mental connection you two shared.

“No, I can, that’s what’s amazing! I can still gather all the emotions from everyone just as. Clearly, it's just under my control now to judge who and when I gather the emotions. It's perfect!” You were laughing again.

“I love you,” Sam said, looking deep into your eyes. Although he told you every day, it still felt amazing to hear it; a feeling of pure peace filled him every time he said it.

“I love you too, Sam.” You said back, placing a hand on his cheek.

“We are going to be late for dinner. Did you remember to pack a bag of warm clothes?” He was serious Sam now, focused and driven.

“Yes.” You replied, picking up the bag. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?!” You said, giving him your best puppy dog eyes, making him laugh.

“No, now let's go and don’t go picking through my mind either. I want this to be a surprise.” He grabbed your bag, and you two made your way to the impala. As curious as you were, you listened to Sam and didn’t invade his mind. You were excited to see what he was so excited about. Sam drove to a nice restaurant. You knew about this part. The two of you ate with easy conversation, lingering stares, and shy smiles. You finished, and Sam let you change into your warm clothes in the back seat while he kept watching, then you the same for him. He got into the car, and you could see him playing with his fingers and nervously tapping his thigh as he drove. He pulled the car into an open field and parked. He got out and opened your door for you before going to the trunk. He pulled out pillows, blankets, wine, and chocolate scones.

“Did you make those?!” You asked, smiling at him.

“I did.” He blushed and sent you a shy glance. You bumped your shoulder against his arm and looked up at him from under your lashes.

“They smell amazing.” You said. You two draped the blankets on the hood of the impala and covered the windshield with pillows. He climbed up first, testing it out. He nodded, and you climbed up with him. He spread his arm out, allowing you to snuggle into his chest. His fingers twisted through your hair and his lips left kisses on the top of your head.

“The sky is absolutely amazing from here.” You commented. He let out a hum in agreement that made his chest rumble against your cheek.

“Would you like a scone and some wine?” He asked you; you looked up into his face and nodded. He detangled himself from you and got off the hood to get the scones and wine. “I may actually need your help.” He said with a small chuckle. Something was weird; he seemed nervous and excited. His back was to you as he was crouched over the scones. You got off the car and went to stand behind him; he turned still on his knees and lifted his hands to reveal a ring in a small box. You smiled and covered your mouth with your hand, feeling your chin trembling.

“Ok, I know I’m not the most emotional man, so please just let me get this out and don’t make fun.” He was staring at you, his dimples were highlighting his smile, and the starry night was making his eyes shine. “I knew I was going to care for you the moment you touched me that night with Crowley and showed me how powerful you were. I knew you were going to mean the world to me when Rowena lifted the mark of the witch, and you accepted your new responsibility with such grace. I knew that you were the one I wanted to wake up to every day the first time you kissed me. I knew that I would do absolutely anything for you when I saw you crying that night in the kitchen. I knew I loved you when you nervous baked for Dean and me, showing me how much you cared. And I knew I wanted to marry you and make you mine forever when you healed me. You make me whole, Y/N; you make me the man I have always wanted to be. I will love you as long as I live. Will you marry me?” Sam’s whole face was open and honest as he spoke. You could feel the love and adoration pouring out of him. You could actually feel the love he had for you in his heart, almost as if you could see it.

“Yes, Sam, yes!” You barely got the words out before he picked you up into his arms, holding you so tight against his chest. You were both laughing against each other’s lips as you lost yourselves in the passion of pure love.

—————————————————-

One Year Later

You smoothed down your dress and giggled to yourself in the mirror. Your friend ran her hand down your arm, grabbing your hand, and leaned her head against your shoulder. The two of you looked at yourselves in the mirror with wide smiles and hopeful eyes.

“You look amazing; Sam’s gonna die.” She placed her hand on your cheek, and you smiled at each other. There was a knock on the door; Y/F/N opened the door to find Cas waiting to do his job. He walked into the room and smiled at you; he was so happy it almost surprised you that he could feel an emotion so deeply.

“You look beautiful.” He smiled at you and gave you a polite nod.

“Thank you.” You smiled back, holding his gaze. Your friend walked out first, grabbing her bouquet on the way. Cas stuck out his elbow, and you slid your hand into the crease as the two of you walked behind your friend. She walked gracefully down the aisle in her violet dress that she looked absolutely gorgeous in; you saw Dean stand a little taller when he saw her. You bowed your head and smiled at his reaction before glancing at Cas. He gave you a tiny nod, and the two of you started walking towards the front of the church. Your eyes found Sam’s, and all you could feel was how captivated he was by you. Dean reached up, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s chest puffed out and relaxed as he took large and hard breaths. The ceremony went beautifully, exactly as you wanted it. The two of you shared a kiss that you literally poured all your love and passion into. The two of you busted out of the doors of the church, laughing the whole time. You climbed into the impala with the man who found you a year and a half ago and all the hope for your future together.

“I love you so much.” You said. Sam picked up your hand and kissed your fingers. 

“I love you too, Mrs. Winchester.” He cupped your face and kissed you passionately before riding to the bunker to celebrate.


End file.
